This is an application for funds to support clinical and basic research on several aspects of stroke and related problems in the cerebral vascular diseases. The program project consists of a clinical unit designed to provide superior consultation and teaching on problems of stroke at The New York Hospital-Cornell Medical Center. The same unit will be engaged in a comprehensive data collecting study to establish specific prognosis and ideal forms of treatment in various forms of stroke. Clinical investigation also will be directed towards studies on altered platelet function in cerebral vascular disease. Basic studies also will be directed at platelet mechanisms and clotting mechanisms in stroke. Basic studies also will be directed at the physiology of the cerebral circulation in neonatal and adult subjects and basic mechanisms of anoxic and ischemic brain disease. An effort will be made to develop an isolated cerebral circulation to test the effects of anoxia, ischemia, and potential therapies for stroke. Experimental damage to the blood brain barrier in epilepsy and potentially other conditions will be examined, particularly with reference to injury to the brain and its blood supply under these circumstances. Investigators in the project will examine the fundamental mechanisms and potential treatment of experimental hemorrhage, cerebral hemorrhage, central neurogenic hypertension and the role of catecholamines in producing stroke and post-stroke brain dysfunction. Finally, basic investigations will be directed toward the role of ammonia in anoxic cell damage, and the role of ammonia and anoxia in producing intracellular edema.